Tashi
by Minstrel of the Mint
Summary: Sprx cheated on Nova, and she left the team. Will she find love on Galaxia? Will Sprx show her how much he loves her? Or will an old flame take her chance of love away forever? SprxMandarinNovaOC. Rated for minor language
1. Goodbye For Now, or Forever?

Me: What's up readers of this website?! Your girl, Mimi here. This is my kind of sequal to this really upsetting story I read a while ago called, "Betrayal of the Worst Kind". (It got me so mad at Sprx, I wanted to punch him in the place I'm not allowed to mention here!) Anyway, Nova is all upset, and decides to recontinue her training with Master Offay on Galaxia, and just so happens to meet another monkey...

Don't take this the wrong way! I LOVE Spova, but after reading _that_ story, Sprx deserves it. Special Guest, Chiro!

Chiro: Why am I here?

Me: Because I said so... read on!!

(Update from 2009, Message 1:

Me: Okay, I made this a WHOLE LOT BETTER, and I'm hoping to do so with the rest of the chapters. I get a lot of inspiration for this story when I listen to Bella's Lullaby, which can be found on my profile. So, read on, please!

PS: A few good song to listen to while reading this would be these: The Climb by Miley (BLECH! EWW! NASTY!) Cyrus, Without You by Rosiaro Dawson and Adam Pascal, or Take a Bow by Rihanna... This is only to help the cause of the drama. It has nothing to do with crying or anything like that...)

* * *

The entire team sat quietly in the command room, each in their own seats. Except for Jinmay... she was in Nova's chair... or... her _former _chair. Nova had resigned from the team; something she'd thought she'd never have to do. But Sprx cheated on her with some girl he didn't even know. When she left him, she felt weaker than ever; her knees felt like they were going to give out, her arms left like dough connected to her body, and all she could do was cry. She didn't like feeling weak. She was always at her strongest when she was with Sprx... but she couldn't even think about him without curling into a ball.

Nova needed to find another source of strength; one that couldn't hurt her... So she told the team she was headed to Galaxia once again, to train with Master Offay and find her strength again... And... maybe... just maybe... return to the team once more...

Sprx rubbed his temples, feeling guilt, pain, and frustration seep into his mind like water.

Gibson stood up after a period of silence and stomped to the crimson monkey, lifted him by the collar and shook him slightly with his one, painful word that peirced Sprx's heart. "_Why?_"

Antauri looked up with an emotionless stare and lifted his hand to a halt sign. "Gibson, please—"

"WHAT, ANTAURI?!" Gibson yelled, fuming with anger. "HOW CAN YOU BE YOUR ZEN, CALM, COOL ATTITUDE?! NOVA IS _LEAVING _US!" He yelled, putting emphisis on 'leaving'. "We lost a valuble part of our team thanks to... to..."

Sprx gripped Gibson's hands and pulled them off roughly. "Go on, Brainiac! Say it! Call me a dunce! A goof! I DON'T CARE, ANYMORE!" Sprx gave him a slight shove. "You ALWAYS have something _smart _to say! You ALWAYS think you're the smartest! Guess what?! Other members of this team have some brains, too!"

"You're one to talk, lame-brain!" Otto stood with an angered face like Gibson and Sprx. "YOU'RE the one who cheated on Nova! Why are YOU talking about brains when YOU'RE the one who made the dumbest move in the galaxy!"

"THAT WASN'T MY FAULT, YOU GREASE-MONKEY!" Sprx yelled back, his blood bursting with hate. "AND _WHY _SHOULD ANYONE ON THIS TEAM LISTEN TO SOMEONE WHO'S SCARED OF _CLAMS WITH FEET?! _YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A TWO-BIT, USELESS, MACHINE-OBSESSED, FREAK!"

Jinmay intervined between the three before they were going to explode. "Guys! Yelling won't help! Let's just—"

"SHUT UP, ROBOT-GIRL!" Sprx yelled without thought, making her gasp. "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, ANYWAYS?! JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE THE LATEST ADDITION TO THE TEAM, DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN BOSS US AROUND!"

Chiro stood up and grabbed Sprx by the wrist, grasping it as hard as he could. Now he was mad... "DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK TO JINMAY IN THAT TONE, YOU UNGRATEFUL SLAB OF SWINE!_" _Chiro narrowed his eyes to a glass pair of eyes that looked as if they would jump out and eat someone. "ONE LAST CRACK LIKE THAT, AND YOU'RE OFF OF THIS TEAM!"

Sprx rolled his eyes. "YOU DON'T KNOW HOW TO RUN A TEAM! YOU'RE ONLY FOURTEEN! BUT, _NOOOO!! _WE NEED TO TAKE ORDERS FROM A KID WHO HAS BARELY ANY CONTROL OVER THE POWER PRIMATE!"

"WHY YOU..." Chiro began to charge towards Sprx, but he was held back by his scarf. They peered behind Chiro to see a sad pair of bubble-gum pink eyes looking towards all of them. It was Nova, holding a dirty yellow breif case and clenching her fists.

"P-please... Not now, Chiro..." She spoke silently, trying to make her lips move. "Do you think this is how I want to remember me leaving the best times of my life?"

Antauri sat up and moved towards Nova, who turned away with hot tears in her eyes. "If you charish your memories with us... Why are you leaving it all behind?"

He tried to move his hand to her shoulder, but she gently pushed it away. "_Nothing lasts forever, Antauri..._"

"Nova..." He said softly. "It _is _your choice to leave... You write your destiny with your own hands... We will miss you..." (Okay, I know I'm breaking the whole dramatic thing with this, but that last 'destiny' quote was from 'Forbidden Kingdom'.)

She whimpered and pulled him into a fierce hug, choking down her tears. Antauri tried to stay calm, but his watery eyes gave it away that he was trying too hard. He was going to miss Nova, just as much as anyone else on the remains of the Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce...

"I'll miss you, Antauri." She said as Antauri walked away, letting Otto go to her next.

She'd miss his happy-go-lucky attitude, his ignorance, and his talents with machines and the circus. He always kept he entertained, and she'd long for it each day she was away.

"Otto—" she tried to say with a warm smile, but was pushed back by Otto's forceful hug.

"YOU CAN'T LEAVE, NOVA! WHO'S GOING TO HELP ME COOK?! WHO'S GOING TO KEEP SPRX AND GIBSON FROM FIGHTING?! WHO'S GOING TO TAKE YOUR PLACE AS THIRD IN COMMAND?! WHO'S—"

"OTTO!" She yelled loudly, holding him back by his quaking shoulders. "C'mon, pal. I need you to be the muscle of the team from now on... Be strong for me?" She asked, putting something heavy in his hand.

Otto looked down to his paw, seeing a yellow painted wooden mallet that she used to make her best dish: mashed potatoes. He quivered his lips and hugged her again, this time slow enough for her to hug back. Gibson was next to say his goodbye, rubbing his arm and looking to the floor.

She would miss his big brain, always useful and even sometimes annoying. But he had smarts. Smarts she'd never find in anyone else but Gibson.

The blue monkey cleared his throat and took out his hand for an elegant handshake. "Well, Nova. I hope you do well on your own out there. It's a tough galaxy, filled with monsters, theives, bacteria—"

"Shut up, wise-guy, and give me a hug." Nova said smugly but sadly. Gibson did not hesitate; he hugged her the tightest so far, his eyes still somewhat red from secretly weeping to himself. They let go, but still holding each other's arms, and trying to grin. "Promise not to blow anything up without taping it for me?"

"I wouldn't even think of it..." He said, getting a chuckle out of it and hugging her again.

Next was Jinmay; sweet, innocent, darling, machine-bound, Jinmay. Nova knew she would miss her perky, sun-shiney attitude... even on Mondays... They had a special sister-sister bond

Nova looked into Jinmay's sad, spring-green eyes and hugged her gently. Jinmay was tenitive, but she hugged Nova anyways. The robot girl cried her heart out (if she has one...) and Nova's eyes swelled with saddness as well. "C'mon Jinmay... Don't do this..."

"Who will take your place in command, Nova?" Jinmay asked, squeezing her friend tightly.

Nova released her grip from Jinmay, and handed her something: the key to Nova's room. No one ever had access to her oom before; she always said she'd give it to someone she'd trust her life with... "You will..." The yellow monkey said quietly but stongly. "I need you to take care of these monkies for me while I'm gone... You're the woman of the robot now, Jinmay. I know you'll be a great third in command."

Jinmay's knees went into a quiver, and she pulled herself into another long hug. "I never thought I'd have to lose the closest thing I had to a sister," she whimpered through her tears and sobs. She let go and ran to her tube, leaving the room without seeing another painful goodbye.

Chiro walked to Nova with a mature look on his face, one that said he was trying to be strong. "So..." He began quietly. "Is this... _really_... what you want, Nova?"

She looked around the room to the sad faces surrounding her, and she turned back to her leader. "I... I think so..." Nova handed him her pin for the Hyperforce. "Promise you'll be a good leader?"

He couldn't hold back his tears; he dove into her arms into a fierce hug and cried. "I'm going to miss you, Nova..."

"I'll miss you too, Chiro..." Her voice broke as she hugged him back. "You were a way better leader than Madarin... I'll always admire that about you. And I'll keep in touch to make sure you don't endanger Shuggazoom."

Chiro let go, looking surprised but with smaller tears. "But... aren't you coming back?"

She looked to the ground with an emotionless glare. "I'll... think about it..."

He nodded, turning around and hurtfully pushing past Sprx as he went to Nova. There was a long silence between the two, but Nova couldn't help but stare at his seemingly lifeless eyes. They were pitch black, but there were tear marks underneath of them. Once she told him that she could melt at the sight of his stare, but now all she could do was freeze while her emotions continued inside of her endless, thoughtful mind.

"Nova..." he began. "Is there anything I could do to make you change your mind?"

She shook her head with hurt. "N-... No... There is nothing... You could do... To make me... Change my mind..."

He sighed, rubbing the back of his hanging head. "I had a feeling you would say that."

She somehow laughed, but it was filled with spite. "You know what, Sprx?" Nova said, putting her hands on her hips. "Everything is a joke to you. No matter how important it is to someone else, you just HAVE to toy with it. It's not special to you, even if it is the only reason why someone else is still living."

"Nova..." He tried to move his hand to her cheek, but she slapped it away.

"What if I told you something?" She tearfully explained. "I said I love you too much to lose you... But I don't love you enough to lose myself... I'm not one of those girls that just waits in their rooms until they die. I'm not the kind of girl that will hold a grudge against the man that broke her heart..."

Sprx stared at her with hot tears.

"I'm one of those girls... One of those very few girls..." She gasped between her hidden cries. "Who will do something about it. I told you that you were what kept me going... No matter how much I got hurt on the outside, I was willing to stand and fight because I had you... But... Seeing as I don't matter to you... I need to get stronger again..." She turned away, heading to the door, but stopping. "Goodbye, S.P.R.X.7.7..."

His eyes watered and his knees quivered from her painful words, but he was somehow able to say, "WAIT!"

She turned back, only to turn herself into a passionate kiss with her former love. When he let go, he began panting heavily and said, "Nova... I will ALWAYS... And forever... be in love with you..."

Without another word, she started towards the door again, and let it shut behind her. The team stood there, frozen like statues, to the door...

* * *

Me: Kk... done with— Chiro? Are you... crying?

Chiro: N-no! I just, got something in my eye, is all.

Me: Do you want some tissues?

Chiro: Yes please.

Me: Be right back. In the mean-time, read on!

(Update from 2009, Message 2:

Me: Isn't that better? Like I said, read on!)


	2. The Best Thing So Far

Me: Sup ya'll? Lots of reveiws telling me to keep this going, and it almost deleted my inbox! Just read on, it will be very dramatic!!

For some reason, I practically FEED on any kind of romance. Drama, general, suspence, whatever. I'LL KILL MYSELF IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT!! _Just kidding! _But I will be very upset. AGH!

Chiro: Sorry guys. Mimi had a few soda's before she wrote this and—

Me: SHUT UP CHIRO!!

_*I tackle him.*_

(Update from 2009, Message 3:

Me: What the heck was I thinking when I wrote that? Gods... Anyway, I made it better...)

* * *

At least a month and a half passed since Nova left the team. Most of them got used to the fact she left, but Sprx hasn't even adjusted to what he did to her.

She did call when she got to Galaxia, just like she promised, and he continued to ask for forgivness. Still being in love with him, she aggreed to just be friends for the time she was away, and would think them through on her time she was there.

Nova knew that she would say yes to his plea again, but she couldn't help but feel hurt and betrayed at what he did. She'd have to wait until her head was clear, and her anger, saddness, and discomfort all sank so that she could go home on Shuggazoom... Maybe...

On Galaxia, things were going pretty good. She was teaching her own class about hand-eye targeting, and made good friends with her students.

She had four to teach each day, one was a big purple man wearing torn clothing named Tiny, a small red mouse looking thing with a white tank top and ripped pants. He also had a Brooklyn accent and was nick-named Tony. She also taught a navy blue, semi large alien female, wearing a scarf like Jinmay's with attena's, that can walk on walls named Chicha, but Nova did not know the fourth.

She knew that he was a boy, about her hight, and had glowing eyes, the same size as hers. He wore a dark black cloak, with his hood always over his head. She heard rumors his name was 'Tashi' and that he was also a robot monkey, but Nova knew better then to listen to rumors.

Nova was always impressed by his ability to dodge things quickly, and the powerful blows he creates when he either punches or kicks. But he never spoke to much and always sat alone when he had free time. So, one day she decided to talk to him.

He sat underneath a shady tree outside the dojo, just reading a grey book with his hood over his head, so she just sat next to him and began to speak.

"Hi." She said polietly, hoping to get a conversation from him.

Nothing...

She looked up to the sky, patting her hands on the knees and sighing. "So, you like reading, huh?"

Nothing...

"Uh, do you ever say anything?" Nova asked him, but there was the same reply.

Nothing...

"C-can you even hear me?"

Still nothing...

"Hello..." She waved her hand in front of his face, but he pushed it away. Nova put her hands on her waist, shoked at how rude he was. "_Okay, this guy needs to learn some SERIOUS manners..._"

"I heard that..." he whispered in a deep, mysterious tone.

Nova looked at him with surprise."What?" It was the first time she had heard a voice so... Deep... Alluring... His voice sounded like it was carved with music, or as if everything that was hidden could be found in one word he could say.

"In case you didn't know, I can read minds of close contact. I guess you're close enough for me to hear you." He said matter-of-factly, as if it were something everyone knew right off the bat.

"Really..." She said, looking impressed. "What am I thinking now?"

He pondered for a moment. "Your collection of stuffed animals is getting dusty, and you need to clean it up a little."

"Sheesh, you're good." She said, knowing she wouldn't have to say it in her mind anyways because he would just listen in on her. "Uh, do you—"

"Ever show my face?" He interuppted, making her have another surprised look. "Sometimes... Not as often as I should..."

Nova put her arms to her knees, looking curiously at her student. "Can you—"

"Do anything else?" He finished her sentence again, smirking. "Yeah, I can jump really high, I'm great with swords, and I'm not a people person."

"Look," she said, in an exasperated tone. "That mind reading thing is cool and all, but it's—"

"Creepy? I get that a lot." The student said, turning back to his book.

She thought for a moment, but forgot that he could hear her thoughts.

"Please don't tell me off like that, Nova. I may be a bit scary, but I have feelings." He said, through what she thought was a smile.

Nova laughed a bit, more than she ever did in weeks. "Hey, that was kinda funny. Do you tell jokes?" She asked, reeling him into a conversation.

"Not really." he put his book down and tilted his head to the sky. "But I know a really long one. It's claimed to be the funniest joke in the world, but I just think it's a normal joke... Something like 50/50..."

"Well, let's hear it." Nova said openly.

"Okay," He began, setting his book down," two men are walking in the woods, and one has a stroke and falls down. The other man calls 911. A woman answers and asks, "Hello, can I help you?". The man panics and says, "My friend is dead!! What do I do?!". And the woman answers, "Okay, calm down. Just make sure he's dead.". Then she hears a long silence, then a loud gunshot, then the man answers again and asks, "Okay, now what?".

Nova laughed... Actually laughed... She hadn't laughed in so long. That joke... It reminded her so much of...

"What, not that good?" Tashi interuppted her thoughts, making her snap back to what was in front of her.

"No," she assured. "I was just thinking about this old friend..."

"Oh..." he nodded. "Who's Sprx?"

"Wait, how did you—" Nova asked, but remembered that he could read minds. "Oh, yeah... He's no one, really... Well, not anymore."

"That's not what I hear right now." She could feel him smile under his hood, which still shaded the details of his face.

"Okay, okay." She smiled. "Just drop it. Hey, I never heard—" She tried to ask for his name, but was interuppted again.

"I'm Tashi." He said. "You're Nova, my teacher... And Sprx the guy who would tell jokes on your old team. I also see that you had quite the relationship with him. Anything you wanna talk about?"

"Not right now," she put her hand on his, "but thank you for being so understanding, Tashi."

"No problem." He said sweetly. Tashi then lifted his hood down, and revealed a cybernetic, gray monkey face like hers, big black glass eyes, and a kind, gentle smile. He had a scar running down his left eye, but Nova didn't mind that...

"Wow, you look like—" She tried to say he looked like her.

"I noticed too." His reaction was calm and cool. "But I'm not sure where I came from..."

"Oh, alright." She said, staring to the sky. She wondered how he was made, that she and her old team were the only robotic monkies anywhere... "You look kinda good, for a robot monkey at least..." she plastered a flirty smile across her face, the same on she would do to Sprx.

"I have no reason not to say the same..." He replied, smiling. He put his hand over her's and rubbed it gently, but then stared into space with a serious glare, like he was focusing on something.

"What's wr—"

"GET DOWN!!" He tackled her to the ground and coversed his caped body over hers. She felt a small explosion from where they were sitting moments ago. Tashi and Nova looked up to see smoke coming from exactly where they were.

"What was that?!" she yelled in confusion.

"I'm thinking it was those two." Tashi pointed to two of Nova's other students, Tony and Tiny, who were running over to them with a remote control in Tiny's hand.

"Sorry, man." Tony apologized in his Brooklyn accent. "You two okay?" He asked the two, still lying on the ground.

"Yeah..." Nova groaned, rubbing her head. "What was that?"

"Oh, we got this toy rocket, and we—" Tony tried to explain, but was cut off, the same way Nova was all afternoon.

"Understood..." Tashi said with an anime vein pulsing on his head.

"Tashi..." Tiny smirked to his friend, lying on top of their teacher. "You sly fox, you..."

Grunting, he lifted Nova up and the two give a sturn glare. "That wasn't okay, guys." Tashi and Nova said at the same time. They looked at each other, and continued their tyrade. "Someone could have gotten hurt!"

"Hey man," Tony stared with wide eyes. "That's some spooky stuff. You two always do that?"

"No, we just met." Nova answered him with an exasperated face.

Tiny looked at his watch then gasped. "Oh man, we gotta go to our next class. C'mon, Tashi." He told him.

The three began to run away, until Tashi turned to Nova again. "Hey, wanna grab a bite later on?"

Nova smiled, "I'd like that..." she saidm not realizing what she just did... She just accepted a date...

* * *

Me: If you didn't know, THAT TOOK ME FOREVER TO FINISH!! But it's not done yet... This is a very long story.

Chiro: Ugh...

Me: SHUT UP!

(Update from 2009, Message 4:

Me: Oh my gods, that was SO bad! WHY DIDN'T ANYONE TELL ME?! Oh, and a good song to listen to while reading this is 'Winner Takes it All' by Maryl Streep. It's like a bitter-sweet song...)

* * *

Back on Shuggazoom, Sprx was losing his touch on his piloting, training, or anything. He almost crashed his ship on patrol when he started thinking about Nova, he was almost zapped to a concusion in training because he thought about how Nova ran the course, and nearly—... well, you get it.

He felt so low and depressed about her leaving, he couldn't eat, sleep, and each week he got thinner, less active, and he began to look pale. Eventually, he got sick and stayed in his room for at least three days straight. At night, he would sneak into Nova's room and sleep a bit, then sneak back into his room before anyone else saw he was gone. In no more then a week since she left, he had gotten so sick he needed to stay in the med. room for deep precautionary alert for any signs of death.

When Nova called from Galaxia, he barely got better, but was still pale from when she said she'll think about them on her time there. He knew what that meant; what he wanted and longed for his whole life could never happen again just because he was stupid. Trying to escape from any more pain away from her, he attempted suicide.

Late one night, he activated the training course for it's highest level, and stood in the middle of the course, refusing to move. Luckily, Gibson followed him and turned the machine off before he got hurt.

"Gibson, what are you doing?" Sprx asked him.

"What am I doing?!" Gibson scolded. "Saving you from killing yourself is what I'm doing!!"

"I don't have a reason to live anymore, Gibson." Sprx sighed, a tear shedding from his glass eye. "Just turn the course back on and cover your ears."

"Sprx, I fear that Nova leaving is taking a toll onto your life." Gibson calculated... Yay for Captain Obvious...

"Well, how can I live without her?!" he yelled in his friend's face. "Nova was my life, Gibson. I lost her by cheating, and now she's gone. I don't deserve the greatest girl in the cosmos..."

"Listen to me, Sprx." Gibson puted his hand on Sprx's shoulder. "The entire team is greatly depressed by losing her, but they didn't let all of it go to their heads. And what if she still loves you? Would you keep living if she did, even though she's millions of miles away?"

"Yeah, but she doesn't." Sprx sniffled. "She said she would think sbout us getting back together when she's away. But you heard what she also said, I hurt her really badly, and she might never come back anyway..."

"You don't know that. Do you know what she told me? She said she still loves you, and that she will come back." The blue monkey tried for a smile.

Sprx began to stare in interest.

"But, she doesn't know that you still love her." Gibson murmured underneath his breath.

The crimson monkey looked at him in confusion. "What are you saying?"

* * *

(Update from 2009, Message 5:

Me: Yay... drama... Gods, I need to go to therapy...)


	3. Great Mistake

Me: Drama is eating this story alive!! WOO!! Ya' gotta love drama!!

Chiro: This story is so sad.

Me: That's drama, Chiro!

Chiro: I hate drama.. and you...

Me: Yeah? Well, bite me.

* * *

_On Galaxia..._

Just as Tashi promised, he took Nova out to dinner to a sushi place outside of the dojo. They sat outdoors, under the stars.

"You like the food here?" Tashi asks her.

"Mmm... It's great. How come I've never heard of this place when I was here?"

"Oh, it's new."

"Really? Well, you have a really good taste in things..." she smiles, and he barely blushes.

"Uh, so... do you like anything in paticular Nova?"

"Um, I like-"

"Stuffed animals, training, and beating things to a pulp. Right?"

"Yeah. Do you like anything?"

"Actually, yes. I like helping people, and I can cook, but I love music, and I can play a guitar pretty good."

Nova swoons in her thoughts, _"Wow, Tashi is practiclly perfect!!"_

"Thanks." he smiles at her.

She blushes, and continues to eat. They soon finish, and Tashi takes her somewhere you can recall if you ever read my other story, 'Personal Space'.

"Tashi, why are we here?" she asks as they walk through the thick jungle, hand in hand.

"Cuz' you said you love this place."

"I never said-"

He looks smug at her.

"Oh, yeah. The mind reading thing. I almost forgot."

"It's okay. Just try to remember next time... Oh, here we are."

The two look at the beautiful night scenery, and Tashi blushes again.

"Do you have a thing for blushing, Tashi?" she asks, being as flirty as Sprx.

"Huh? Oh! Uh, no. I, uh, have this rare-... uh, cheeck disorder, and I-, uh, yeah."

"Mm-hmm... Cheeck disorder, I've never heard that one before. Smooth..."

Long, kinda romantic scilence. They stare at each other, star-gazing in the others eyes. They grow closer, closer, and finally to a small kiss. But Nova immediately lets go.

"What is it?" he asks. "Did I do something wrong?"

"N-no, I just forgot something back at the dojo. Can we go back?"

"Sure..."

They walk back together.

_In Nova's room back at the dojo..._

Nova sat in her room, talking to Jinmay on the video-messager she used to keep contact with them.

"Jinmay, what do I do?! I kissed a guy I know nothing about!! And what about Sprx?! What is he going to do when he hears about this?!"

"_Nova, calm down! I don't think you should tell him about this._"

"What?! But Sprx-"

"_Did the same thing to you... Now you're even._"

"But I'm not dishonest! I still love Sprx!"

"_You know this guy sounds ten times better then Sprx! I'm sure that you and Tashi would-"_

"We're just friends!! ... Right?"

"_Wait, here comes Sprx..."_

* * *

Me: D-R-A-M-A!! Chapter isn't over yet!! More drama!!

Chiro: You are so insane, Mimi...

Me: Scarf boy.

Chiro: STOP CALLING ME THAT!!

* * *

Sprx still needed special attention for what he almost did to himself. He was on his way to Gibson's lab, when he heard Jinmay talking to Nova. Sprx walked into her room.

"Hey Jinmay, are you talking to Nova?" he asked in depression.

"Oh, uh, yeah. You wanna talk to her?"

He smiled and nodded. Jinmay left her room as he sat in her chair, face to face with Nova. (Well, almost.)

"Uh, hi Nova."

"_Hi Sprx..._"

"I-... I really miss you."

"_I miss you too. How are you doing?_"

"Um, pretty good. I almost crashed my ship, but I'm okay."

"_Glad to hear that."_

"How are things on Galaxia?"

"_Fine, I guess. I met a great guy named Tashi."_

"Wait, what?"

"_Yeah, he's cool. He can read minds, levitate, and he's so nice..."_

"Oh... it-... sounds like you really like him."

_"Sure, but as a friend."_

"Yeah? I mean, uh, yeah... How long have you known him?"

"_Just a few days. Why?"_

"Nothing."

"_Hey, I've been thinking... about, us."_

"Really? Me too. I mean, I have for a while, but ever since... Nova, you should know that I'm so sorry for what I did to you, and I never wanted to. I have always loved you, and I always will. No matter what happens. If you break up with me, and I deserve it, if you're a million light-years away from me, I won't stop being in love with you."

"_Sprx. Listen to me. I forgive you for what you did to me. I still love you also, and I can't stop loving you either."_

"Really? Oh, Nova... I wish you were here so I could kiss you! Uh, sorry."

"_It's okay. We're not broken up anymore, I mean, if you want."_

"Of course! So, are you gonna come back?"

"_How could I be away from the monkey I love?"_

"Same here. When are you coming back?"

"_I'll have to work that out with Master Offay. But I promise it'll be soon. I'm tired, and I need to go to sleep."_

"Yeah, me too. You need to get your beauty sleep. I'll call soon, okay?"

"_Okay."_

"I love you, Nova. I love you so much."

"_I love you too, Sprx."_

He turned the screen off, and sighed dreamingly.

"I love you, Nova..."


	4. Two Plans

Chiro: This chapter is where Tashi tries to-

Me: **SHUT UP**!!

* * *

_I attack Chiro... again._

Nova was working individual tecniqes with her class in the courtyard of the dojo. Tony was used as an example for any forward attackers.

"Okay, come here Tony. Get behind me."

He walked behind her, as told, and pretended to choke her.

"Not- so tight. Okay, if the attack from- gak- behind, you grab their arm and-"

"AGH!!"

She forcibly flipped him over her shoulder, and he landed in groans. Nova kneed down to Tony.

"Are you okay, Tony?"

"Ooh... yeah, I'm fine man. My ego's a little hurt, but I'm fine..."

"Good."

Tony grabs her hand, and lifts him up.

"Okay, so Chicha, I want you to work that with Tiny."

"But Master Nova-"

"What?"

"Tiny's a creep!"

"Oh really? I heard that you like him a bit..."

Chicha blushes and looks nervously at Tiny.

"I- I do not!"

Tiny gives a smug smile, "Yeah, yeah. Let's just work the tecniqes." (Question, did I spell that right?)

Nova laughs. "Okay, now, Tony, you work it with Tashi."

Tony wipes the grass off of his pants. "Yeah, okay Master Nova."

"I need to talk to Master Offay for a minute, so I'll be right back guys."

She ran off, and found Master Offay meditating near the courtyard. Nova lightly tapped him on the shoulder, he opened one eye-lid, shut it again, and said, " Hello Nova. Don't you have a class to teach right now?"

"I wanted to ask you something, Master."

"Yes?"

"Well, I wanted to know if I could shorten my stay. I would like to go back to Shuggazoom City."

"Oh, I see. But what I do not understand, is why you want to leave so soon."

"See, the reason I came here was to clear my head of Sprx, but he called last night, and he really wants me to go back."

"Nova, are you sure this is what _you _want? I feel this all came to early for you."

"Master Offay, I was going to go back eventually. And I still love him..."

"I understand. You have my permission to leave when you wish."

"Thank you, Master."

* * *

Me: We now join Sprx for who know's what.

Chiro: You know what!

Me: What what?

Chiro: what?

Me: God, SHUT UP!! I have a head-ache right now.

* * *

"_Sigh..._ Nova... My true love... I can't wait for her to come back!" Sprx said. (Out loud... literally...)

He sat at the head of the robot, over flooded with joy and happiness, and for some reason picking the petals off of flowers. Sprx stared dreamingly at the sun-setting sky. He couldn't help but be happy, the thought of Nova coming back to the team, to Shuggazoom, and to him, just made him feel like he could walk on water. (Needless to say, that has to be one heck of a feeling.)

The team caught sight of his sudden perkiness, so Gibson decided to talk to him. He stood at the door, just watching Sprx pick the petals off the flowers, and blow them gentally away.

"_She loves me... she loves me... she loves me even more..." _he sweetly whispered as he blew them away.

"Sprx, I'm sure that a flower cannot love you. And even if it could, you're milking it a bit."

Sprx ran up to him, grabbed by the hands and began to dance with him. (Not sure if he's thinking straight... but that's love. Weird, obbsessive love, but it's still love.)

"I've never been so happy, Gibson! I just need to dance!"

"Sprx! This is very unnessisary!" Gibson said between bounces.

He let go, and began to spin around with his eyes closed.

"Are you okay? You were about to kill yourself a few days ago, now you're dancing around the head of the robot! I notice you have random mood swings, and it might be... um, ahem, _pregnancy,_ but women can only give birth, so are you a-"

"I'm not a girl Gibson. I just can't help it! I talked to Nova the other day, and she said she'll come back! Oh, I can walk on air now!!"

As soon as said, he walked off the super robot. Gibson quickly flew down, caught him, and placed him back at the head of the robot.

"ARE YOU INSANE, SPRX?! You almost fell off the head of the robot! What exactly did Nova say to you last night?"

"She said she'll talk to Master Offay about coming back early, PLUS, she said we're back together!! THAT is why I'm so happy!!"

"Sprx, she said she'll talk to Master Offay, but what are the chances of him saying yes? He is very strict, and might say no."

"Don't be so negitive, Gibby."

"THINK ABOUT IT! Nova is one of his best students-"

"She is the best, isn't she?"

"FOCUS!! Since she is, he might not let her go until the next few years! It depends on how long she said she'll be there."

Sprx's eyes widened at this thought. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!"

"I'm sorry, but-"

"No way Gibson! I'd rather lose my life then be away from Nova for another second! I'm goin' to Galaxia."

"What?"

"I going to Galaxia to bring Nova back."

* * *

Me: STORY IS NOT OVER YET!! Hey Chiro, I always notice that you have a square head...

Chiro: Yeah, so? You have a heart-shaped head.

Me: DO NOT!

(Okay, I do, but I hate it!!)


	5. Bonding from the Heart

Me: This chapter is so... yeah, dramatic. So what? I LIVE for the following:

Drama, romance, spova, music, family, friends, and maybe Otto. MAYBE! Okay, yes. Love ya', Otto!

Chiro: _Otto and Mimi, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N _**OW**!!

_I kick Chiro in the stomach._

Me: While _BIG MOUTH _over here goes to the med room, read on please!

Chiro: _Ooh... someone call help_.

* * *

Nova sat at the top of a tree late in the day, thinking about 'you know who'... (SPRX!! My goodness. If you were thinking Tashi, then... ugh, never mind.) She was daydreaming about going back to Shuggazoom, seeing Sprx again, being with him, in his arms... it was too much for her to handle. (But she won't lose herself, like how Sprx did. I mean, he jumped off the robot!) Nova sighed about this bitter-sweet thought. But the reason it was bitter-sweet was because, well, she didn't want to get hurt again.

"Hey Nova! You go up there often?!" Tashi yells to her from the ground.

She looks down, and the two slightly smile.

"Hi Tashi. Wanna come up?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

He lightly jumps, at sits to her side.

"Can you teach me how to do that?" she laughs.

"Are you making fun of me?"

"No. Maybe a bit, but no." she flirts.

"Oh really? Okay, yeah, you have a point. I probably over-do it a little."

The two laugh. Nova suddenly stops. (I can only imagine why... Sprx, of course.)

"You okay?"

"I'm fine, it's just-"

"Sprx asked you to go back to Shuggazoom City. And you're confused in more then one way on the subject."

"Uh, yeah."

"You continue to ask yourself, 'Is this right? Am I doing this for Sprx, or me? Do I want this?' and 'Can I stand to see him again? After what he did to me."

"You can read me like a book, Tashi. Am I doing the right thing?"

"Well, what does your head say?"

"It's-... saying no."

"And..." he puts his hand with hers. "What does your heart say?"

"I-... I don't know anymore. Which do I listen to?"

"Well, find out what your heart is telling you, and you'll figure it out."

She smiles at him. Tashi opens his arms to a hug, and she gladdly accepts.

* * *

Me: Tashi is really sweet. But really corny, too.

Chiro: To bad he's a-

_I kick Chiro in the stomach again..._

Me: Read on, please!! ;-)

Chiro: Darn it, Mimi!!

Me: BITE ME, SCARF BOY!!

* * *

Sprx was very serious about Nova. (Ya' know, he _is _getting alot of mood swings... maybe he is a woman. Maybe... just maybe.) He packed like a maniac in his room, throwing tools all over the place. The team watched at the doorway to see him go bizzare. (Thinking alot of people would like to see Sprx go bizzare. ALOT of people. Raise your hand if you'd litterally pay to see that.)

"Sprx! Stop!!" Chiro yells form the door.

"No! I have to see Nova!"

"But why so soon?"

Sprx pauses, and sighs. "Kid, have you ever been in love?"

Chiro looks at Jinmay, then nodds back at him.

"I love Nova more then anything, and... I can't bare to be away from her anymore. Plus, she said she'll rejoin the team."

"That's great! But, can't you wait for her to come back?"

"No..." Sprx says, closing his reddish suit-case. "I can't..."

He walks out the door, and the team stares at each other.

"Boy, love is weird." Otto blurts.

* * *

Me: This chapter was really unnessisary, but who cares? It's spova, gosh darn it!!

Chiro: Right...

Me: Your stomach okay?

Chiro: Yeah, a little bruised, but I'm fine.

Me: Will update soon, people!!


	6. Authors Begging Note

Just a Question:

**What should I do for the next chapter?!**

Reveiw, and tell me what you think I should do for the next chapter, cuz' I'm really mixed up right now.

HELP AN AUTHOR ON HER KNEES!! MY KNEES PEOPLE!! HELP!!

**Thank you for your time. And now, a random word for the sake of humor:**

**TATER TOTT!**


	7. TIME IS UP!

**Okay guys, I have read over the reveiws, looked at my poll, and I think we have a winner.**

**The most voted choce on my poll/what you reveiwed to was:**

**Tashi tries to kiss Nova, and Sprx catches them.**

**What drama! What suspence! What-... What-... Hm, can't think of anything at the moment.**

**In a matter of DAYS, you will finally see what will happen between a most confusing love triangle between Nova, Sprx, and Tashi. Now, I WOULD say 'confuzzling', but it ISN'T a word... but I chose to type it anyway.**

**I WISH I could give you a preveiw, but the guidelines say you can't do that. Them darn guidelines... **

**All you REALLY need to know, is that when Tashi tries to kiss Nova, he's digging his own grave. And Sprx shall be the one to put Tashi in said grave. Why am I talking about graves? Why am I now thinking of gravy? Why are there cups of jell-o in my room?! Why am I asking so many questions?! Why?! WHY?!**

**Anyway, the chance for YOU, yes you, to tell me what to type in the next chapter is over. Sorry... But have no fear! Don't think I'm done yet! I have many more stories to come! And you are always free to send me idea's, reveiws, comments, or anything else that comes to mind when you're reading my (Or someone else's) stories.**

**I WILL update this, I WILL finish it, and I WILL make a sequal with-in this month!!**

**-MimiSweet4 ;-)**


	8. Caught

Me: This has to be the most dramatic chapter yet. Read with a sad song playing for the most effect.

Chiro: Can I leave now?

Me: No.

Chiro: Darn it...

Me: Read on!!

Chiro: How bout' now?

* * *

Tashi was very happy when ever he was with Nova, and to say the least, the same was with her. They would talk for hours, and lose track of time, at times, they would stare in each other's eyes, and wait until she finally broke loose. He was in love. Tashi was in love with Nova, and wasn't afraid to show it. But he **was** afraid to say it.

_**Tashi's POV**_

_STOP IT!! Stop thinking about her!! Stop thinking about-... Nova... her deep bubble-gum pink eyes... h-her golden yellow fur... her intoxicating smile... Wait, STOP! I don't love her!! I- I can't!! No matter how much I want to. I can't. I have a duty to myself, and my master. I can't fall in love... with the only girl I will ever fall in love with._

_**Nova's POV**_

_Which one do I love? Tashi? He's kind, generous, smart, funny, cute, and he understands me. I can talk to him about anything... But... What about Sprx? I haven't forgotten him. I can't forget him. His flirty smile... his crack-fit jokes... and our strong love together. I can't love Sprx any more then I do now, and how he devoted his love to me. Me of all monkeys. The girl who would beat him up, call him mean names... he still loved me. But he cheated on me. What if Sprx is lying to me? What if he doesn't love me anymore? What if... he never has?_

_**Sprx's POV**_

_Nova... Nova... her name is like a broken CD player that I just wanna keep listening to. I miss her so badly, and it kills me to know at times she isn't thinking of me like how I'm thinking of her every living moment of my life. She practilly kills me on the inside. And I can't get enough of it. Before, she would beat the scrap out of me if I said something stupid to her... and that was because I couldn't give in to how much I love her. I love her more then anything that exsists, or that doesn't. I love her more then my life, the air I breathe, my own heartbeat... I just hope she meant what she said. How she loves me too..._

**_Normal POV_**

Surely a love triangle to put thought into, Sprx loved Nova, Tashi also loved Nova, and Nova tried her best to make the right choice. Her final choice on love.

If she stayed with Sprx, everything would go back to the good old days with the team, and their undying love and devotion to the other. But she would hurt Tashi... badly, and could not help but feel she betrayed him.

If she stayed on Galaxia with Tashi, she would face new adventures with him, proving to the other of what would happen if you take a chance. But if she did, she would feel she would have hurt Sprx. That being the last thing she would ever want. Even if he hurt her... she can't return what he put out.

_**With Nova...**_

Nova laid in her room, on her thick, old fashioned cot. She looked to her side, and saw an old picture of her and Sprx on her side table. She took a gentle hold on the dark red frame, held the picture close to her heart, and began to sob.

_**With Tashi...**_

Tashi was in his room, walking back and fourth, reciting what he would say to Nova.

"Uh, hi Nova! I-, uh, just want you to know... that... Well, this is hard for me to say, but, I like you. Uh, actually, it's more then 'liking' you. I-... I... (Sigh) Nova, I love you. And I hope you feel the same."

_**With Sprx...**_

Sprx sat in his ship, now landing on Galaxia. He was scared, excited, and anyting else you would think of at this moment. He jumped out of his ship, and ran to the front entrance.

_**With Tashi again...**_

Tashi waited at Nova's door, about to knock, but he hesitated each time.

_**Back with Sprx...**_

He walked through a hallway that lead to Nova's room, holding at least five roses that were yellow and red... obviously. He was very nervous at seeing Nova again, but was sure she would be happy to see him. He began to sweat, continuouisly thinking out loud.

"I hope she isn't mad about me coming early..."

**_Back with Nova..._**

Nova thought she heard a voice at her door, so she lifted herself from her cot and plodded to the door. (Plodded: to move slowly and heavily.) When she opened her door, she saw Tashi with his back turned while he continued to recite what he was saying earlier.

"Tashi?" she asked in a low, and heavy tone.

He spun around, and flashed a nervous smile to her.

"H-hey Nova! You okay? You don't look to good."

"I'm fine. I guess I'm sick, is all."

"Home-sick?"

"Look, the whole mind-reading thing is cool, but-"

"You think it's creepy."

She flashed a small smile. "Yeah."

The two smiled, while Tashi blushed.

"Nova, I need to tell you something. Can I come in?" he asked her, beginning to shake nervously.

"Oh, sure."

He lead himself in, and looked blankly at the floor as he shuffled his feet. Nova lightly shut the door, and stared in concern about him.

"You okay?" she asked him, sitting on her cot.

"Huh?" he scratched the back of his head. "Oh, I'm- uh... (sigh) no. I'm not okay."

Tashi lowered his head, and sat next to her.

"Well, you can tell me what's wrong." Nova assured him, placing her hand over his.

"I-it's... you." Tashi stared at her with deep, heart-felt eyes.

"What?"

"You, Nova. I love you."

"... Tashi. I-"

"Do you love me?"

She stood up, and backed away from him.

"Tashi... I'm- I'm sorry... but-"

He stood also, trying to get closer to her.

"Nova, please. Just give me a chance."

Tashi pulled her in by the waist, and she struggled to break free.

'No! I'm sorry, but Sprx-"

"How can you even think about him after what he did to you?! You're the kind of girl who looks for a silver-lining when things are bad, and after he cheated, you found me..."

Her eyes began to tear, making the resistance hard. "Tashi, stop it! I-"

Before she could finish her sentence, he lead her into a compassionate, loving kiss. Nova didn't close her eyes the way Tashi did, she just stood there, accepting the kiss, the same kind Sprx gave to her before she left. To make matters worse, someone bursted through the door.

It was Sprx, holding the flowers. "Nova? It's Spr-"

Sprx stood dead in his tracks, watching as the love of his life kissed another. Tashi released his kiss to Nova, and looked at Sprx. Nova did not move. Her sweat went rolling down the side of her face, and tears went down from her eyes.

"S-Sprx..." she stuttered in a low, nervous tone.

**To be continued...**


	9. The Truth?

**Continuing. . .**

Nova harshly pushed Tashi away from her shivering body. Sprx dropped the flowers and froze dead in his tracks. He couldn't breath. but anger for the monkey holding Nova was boiling inside of him.

"Sprx! This is not what it looks like!" she cried in horror. The yellow monkey fought back the tears begging to crawl out of her eyes, but it wouldn't do her any good anyways.

He looked at Tashi with a scowl, then back at Nova in pain. "N-Nova. . .then explain to me what happened!"

Tashi eagerly ran up to Sprx and gave him a rude shove. "Maybe she wanted this! After what you did to her, you don't deserve what she has to offer to you!" He had no idea what caused him to push the guy, but he felt that he had to. Like Sprx, anger grew inside of him, too.

Sprx looked coldly at Tashi, and pushed him with even harder force. "Well, we made up! Why are YOU trying to step in on this? It's none of your buisness!"

"_None of my buisness_? I guess I am now! I'm with Nova, and she's with me. So back off, Sparky!"

Nova looked at Tashi in shock, but didn't utter a sound. How could Tashi assume such things? Certainly she thought of him as a friend, but nothing more than that! Could she. . .?

Sprx let a confused glare to him. "How do you know my—"

"Pet name?" Tashi gave a smirk in return, crossing his arms in amusement. "I can read minds. Which is one of the reasons why Nova loves me more than you!"

"_Ooh_!" He began to wiggle his fingers, but his tone still remained unimpressed. "Wow, you can read minds! Big whoop! Plus, Nova does NOT love you!" Sprx pushed him again.

"Oh yeah?" The grey monkey countered, still angry. "Then explain why Nova kissed me!! Explain why she left you on Shuggazoom! And explain why you cheated on Nova in the first place!"

Sprx was now furious with Tashi, as if he could get any angrier. "Okay, number one: She didn't kiss you, you kissed her! Number two: She left me on Shuggazoom for MY mistake! She wasn't going to leave me! And number three: I never wanted to cheat on Nova at all!" The blood in his body burned his insides and reached it's way to his face.

"Then why did you do it?!" Nova screamed to the top of her lungs, catching their attention. She had failed, trying to keep her tears inside of her. "_W-why Sprx?_" She stuttered in a pain-filled voice, it being a nearly heart-breaking thing to listen to. "_Why?_"

Sprx tried to walk closer to her, in a feeble attempt to try and explain. "Nova, please believe me. . .I won't ever do it again. Please. You heave to believe me."

"What is left for me to believe, Sprx?" Her voice cracked with saddness. "I know I said I'd come back, but it wouldn't be _just _for you. I miss the team. I miss the Super Robot. I miss Shuggazoom." She nearly fell to her knees for what she was going to say next. "How. . .How can you be so selfish?"

That did it. Sprx's heart sank to his stomach, his world was being consumed by darkness or nothingness, and his eyes grew wet. It was all for nothing. Surprising Nova with his arrival, the flowers, the hope she would return with him. . .All for the hard truth that Nova didn't want him anymore. Or. . .did she?

"Nova," Tashi's firm voice was replaced by a softer one. One that Nova barely recognized. "C'mon. Let's leave." He made his way towards her hand. but, of course, Sprx grabbed it first. She remained unmoved.

Sprx closed her hand and held it to his chest, his barely beating chest. "Nova, before you go. . .Please. . .Let me say this: Without you. . .I'm _nothing._ I can't count all the times you've saved my butt and I only had something dumb to say instead of thanking you. You'd never understand how much I need you in my life, even if we need a video-phone for me to even see your face again.

"I will _always_ need you. I will _always_ want you. And I'll love you until the day God takes me away from the universe." He honestly tried for a smile, but nothing happened.

"At least tell me: Do you love me anymore? Or do you want Tashi?"

She couldn't feel the world around her. It was all crumbling, and she couldn't feel it at all. But she knew she had to say something. Something to keep her heart beating the way it slowly was.

_Thump. . . . . . . . . .Thump. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Thump. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .Thump._

Right when she—

* * *

Me: Okay, I'm sorry. CHIRO here has to use the bathroom.

(Chiro holds his hands between his legs. . .)

Chiro: WHAT?! I HAVE TO GO!!

(He runs to the bathroom... and comes back 15 minutes later.)

Me: Are you DONE??

Chiro: Yep. Go ahead. . .

Me: Okay, where was I? Right, the dramatic thingy. . .

* * *

Right when she was about to choose, a large explosion crashed within Nova's room and right behind her back. Sprx threw himself over Nova, and Tashi covered his body with his long gray cape. A large hole was implanted in a rubbled wall, with dust and pieces of the ceiling fell around the three. Atop the dubree on the exploded wall stood a figure with cold, dead eyes. As the dust cleared, a visual of the figure grew more clear, until the point where Nova, Sprx, and Tashi gasped with shock.

The figure raised his fist and smiled to the three, his evil grin somehow bright enough to beam through the dust. Nova's eyes began to swell with anger rather than the tears, like she was about to attack. And she was.

"Well, well, well... Looks like my _apprentice_ doesn't know the meaning of RESTRICTED or OFF LIMITS. . ." The figure said, it's tone growing more cold and fierce.

Nova growled, stood up, and activated her fists. Though she couldn't feel her heart, she could feel her anger and hatred heat her blood in adrenaline.

"Mandarin. . ."


	10. Mandarin

Me: Do you know why I called the last chapter 'Aw Man'? Cuz' Mandarin came back!! I hate that creepy little monkey!! Let's get on with this thing...

Chiro: I-

Me: DON'T START!!

* * *

Mandarin leaped from the rubble lying on the floor, and flashed a horid smirking smile. Sprx stood next Nova, with an angered look on his face and activated magnets. Tashi seemed hesitant, like he was scared as he laid along the debree. Nova gave a surprised look at him.

"Tashi!" she yelled. "Get up! We have to fight this creep!"

"I- I- I can't, Nova." he sounded like he's admitting something.

"W-what? What are you talking about?" Nova asked, sounding questionable. (I'd be too.)

Mandarin began to laugh a dreaded, evil laugh, and started to walk around Nova's cluttered room, as if he was expecting to find something. Nova's expression turned red hot.

"What are you doing?!" she yelled, actually wanting him to leap and attack. "We're over here, nut-brain!"

"My dearest Nova..." Mandarin said flatly while picking up a picture of her and Sprx with a broken frame. "You and little Sparky changed so much since my last encounter."

"What changed?" Sprx said, pointing his magnet. "We still hate you, and you still hate us. NOTHING changed."

Mandarin snarled a bit. "I guess the usual hasn't changed so much. What you said is true, but I noticed something wrong this time..." he ran his finger along his chin and gave a creepy smile. "I noticed that you and Nova aren't... well, _you know_."

"Why you-" Sprx was about to pounce when Nova held him back.

"How do you know about that?" she asked, getting sort of scared. "What did you hear?"

"Me?" Mandarin tried to sound inoccent. "Well, I've heard nothing. I only heard that you and Sparky couldn't see eye to eye anymore, you came here to clear your mind, and met my apprentice here..." he slowly pointed to Tashi.

Nova's eyes began to swell with pain. "T-Tashi? Wha- what is he talking about?"

Tashi looked ashamed and hurt. "I'm sorry Nova. I-I had no choice... You wouldn't believe this, but he saved my life."

Sprx anger grew. "What are you talking about? Mandarin would never save anyone!"

Mandarin looked smug. "Sprx, I'm hurt! You just weren't there. Back on a distant planet I traveled to, I stumbled across a labratory with a little baby monkey about to be horribly tested on..."

Nova glared at Tashi, whose eyes were full of dread.

Mandarin continued, "I knew I'd face you two brats again-"

Sprx's eyes began to flare. "BRATS?!"

Mandarin grew aggrivated. "AS I WAS SAYING, I knew I'd face you two again, so I developed a plan. I knew you two wouldn't stay together forever-"

Nova clenched her fists and Sprx's magnets began to spark.

Mandarin smiled. "I also knew that Novie here would grow a fit, come here, and train until her childish ways were clean once again."

Sprx got madder, if that was even possible. "I'd skip to the point if I were you..." his magnets began to spark electricity even more.

Mandarin placed the picture down and started around the rubled room again. "If I saved that little monkey they were testing on, I knew he'd owe his life to me. I trained him for this day... the day my apprentice, Tashi, would kill you both. And with you two out of the way, the rest of the team wouldn't stand a chance..."

As much as Nova denied it, she had to admit it was a good plan. But she knew it wouldn't last for long.

"You're monkey meat, Mandarin!!"

She lunged in for a hard punch, but Tashi deflected the attack and spun her around his shoulder to throw her across the room and into the wall. She weakly stood, still angry. Tashi ran towards her with two blades appearing into his hands. He tried to slash her across the face, but she grabbed his arm and punched him in his face, which made him slide backwards.

Sprx ran in and yelled, "Back off, spy boy!! MAGNET TINGLER BLAST!!"

Tashi twirled around in his cape, making him disappear, and left Mandarin in the blast's way. The blast hit Mandarin in the gut, flying him backwards into the rubble he entered in. Quickly, he rose up and gave a twisted smile.

"I have no need to waste my time on you gutter-snipes..." he said, slowly making his way towards Nova. "But Nova is a sort of different matter..."

He began to brush the back of his hand against her cheek, but she couldn't move. Tashi and Sprx grew furious and both pounced to Mandain. The orange deformed monkey grabbed Nova by the waist, and flew into the air with a jet-pack. Tashi and Sprx hit their heads against the other and stared up to Nova.

"NOVA!" they screamed with pain and anger seeping to the floor.

Mandarin blasted a hole in the roof with a laser, and looked back at Tashi and Sprx. "If you two care so much about your little Nova, you'd risk everything to save her! Even the life of the last one standing..." He jetted out of the room, leaving silence between Tashi and Sprx.

**DUN DUN DUN!!**


	11. Rivals of Love

Me: Guess who?! ME!! Haha... My badness... Anyways, after the dramatic chapter of Nova being kidnapped by Mandarin (again), we join up with Sprx and Tashi... who are still tearing each others limbs off.

Chiro: You know this joke I once heard?  
"_People are like slinkies. It puts a smile on your face when you see one fall down a set of stairs..._"

Me: Speaking of which...

(Pushes him down a staircase...)

* * *

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!!" Tashi snapped at Sprx. He tried to get up with all of his bruises and fractured bones... As did Sprx.

Sprx gave him a dirty stare. "My fault?! If it wasn't for you in the first place, Nova would still be here!!"

"Oh yeah, you cheating ungrateful swine?!" Tashi poked his chest forcefully. "If YOU didn't cheat on her in the first place, she'd still be safe!!"

Sprx wanted to punch Tashi in his face, but something in his gut told him that what Tashi said was right.

"You don't know Nova the way I do," Sprx told him coldly, "I KNOW she still loves me."

"People change, Sprx." Tashi crossed his arms like he was expecting Sprx to say that. "People AND feeling along with it."

Sprx growled a bit. "In case you didn't know, Tashi, we're monkies! Robotic monkies! Who-"

"Still have the same emotions as humans, but we only differ by them by two percent." Tashi calculated.

"Teachers pet..."

"Look, we don't have time for your stupid arguments!!" Tashi screamed. "Nova is STILL out there! If Mandarin has her any longer, she'll die!"

"I-" Sprx stammered. "Nova... I never-"

Tashi rolled his eyes. "We know the line, Sparky! '_I never wanted to cheat on Nova!!_' Blah, blah, blah! '_Please come back to Shuggazoom!!_'"

Sprx's expression softened, which creeped Tashi out a bit. "You're right..."

"What?" Tashi asked stupidly.

Sprx stared down at the floor. "I was selfish. I wanted Nova back. Just for her to come back to Shuggazoom with me. To go back to the old days where I never... Did what I did. It was my idiotic choice to cheat on the greatest girl in the galaxy, and it was her choice to come here."

"What are you saying?" Tashi asked him.

"We have to find Nova." Sprx said boldly. "We have to find her, and give her the happiness she deserves. Who ever she chooses, at least she'll be happy."

Tashi gave a minute to think, and finally gave him a cold glare. "Okay... We have to find Nova. We can kill each other when this is over..."

Sprx still had anger in his eyes, but he held out his hand for a handshake. To Tashi's dismay, he shook Sprx's hand, and agrily let go.

"Don't think you're the only one who cares about her..." Tashi said before leaving Sprx in a dead silence.

Sprx turned around to face the wall. "We leave in fifteen minutes, Tashi. Pack up."

Tashi nodded and left the room that was still in rubble. Sprx bent down to pick up the picture of him and Nova in Shuggazoom that Mandarin was looking at.

"Don't worry, Nova." Sprx muttered to himself. "I- We'll find you."

* * *

Me: SHORT BUT FULL OF DRAMA!!

Chiro: (Limping) I hate you...

Me: Bite me.


	12. Tough Question

Me: Hey guys! WAZ UP?! Mimi has updated, so PREPARE TO CRY!

Chiro: I-

Me: BAH BAH BAH! **NOT. A. WORD...**

* * *

Sprx and Tashi walked around the jungle of Galaxia, cutting through branches and vines with laser swords. (They look like 'Light Sabers'...)

"Can't you cut any faster, Sprx?!" Tashi nagged while holding his carry on bag. "You're slower than-"

"DON'T EVEN START!" Sprx yelled, holding his bag as well and slashing through the jungle. "When we hit heads, I sorta hurt my arm!"

"WHINE, WHINE, WHINE!!" Tashi pointed. "That's all you EVER do!"

Sprx wanted to dearly punch him in the mouth, but he remembered Nova and kept in silence.

Tashi scowled. "You had a good thing going, Sprx."

"What?" Sprx stopped in mid-swing.

"Being with Nova for so long... Seeing her everyday, knowing you'll see her again. Listening to her laugh whenever you do something wrong... But it was all worth it, wasn't it?" Tashi stared at Sprx.

Sprx slightly smiled. "Yeah... It's still worth it. You should be glad you're not me right now."

"Why?"

Sprx swung his sword again. "I made a terrible mistake, which made me lose her. She found a great guy like you, and you didn't do anything wrong. When we find her, I know who she'll pick... You."

"Me?" Tashi asked, puzzled. "But I worked with Mandarin."

"That wasn't your fault, Tashi." Sprx sighed. "You owed a debt, and you paid it. You're clear, I'm not, BOOM, have a nice life..."

"Sprx, knowing Nova..." Tashi tried to comfort him. "She won't forget what you all were about. And what you STILL might be about... I can see it when I look at you. You had awesome times with her. Ones I never got a chance to even think about. I've only known Nova for about five weeks, but you were lucky. You've known her your whole life!"

"That's another problem, Tashi..." Sprx sat on a log. "I've known her my whole life. I've loved her since I could first think. We've spent so many memories together, and I know in my heart that she deserves more."

"What do you mean, Sprx?"

"I mean that she might be sick of me. If she picks you, she'll face new things. She loves being challenged... Trying new stuff... Meet new people... I try to give Nova everything I have, but I just got rid of one thing... That one thing that keeps it all together..."

"What?" Tashi sat next to him.

"Trust," Sprx shed a tear. "Her trust in me is gone... I can feel it. I just-... I-..."

"Sprx?" Tashi interuppted.

"Yeah?"

"Whoever she picks... It'll be her right decision." Tashi smiled. "At least we know we're cool... Right?"

"Yeah..." Sprx smiled back. "We're cool."

They stood back up, and continued through the jungle.

* * *

Me: Aw! How sweet! Read on!

* * *

Nova slowly opened her eyes to see that she was chained to a stone wall. She looked around the room, which was like a castle prison with bars on the window.

"MANDARIN!" She screamed, trying to break free. "LET ME OUT! I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME!"

An evil laughter echoed through the cell.

"_Well, dearest Nova..._" Mandarin's voice hung in the air. "_How are your new accomidations coming along?_"

"Oh FINE!!" Nova sarcasticlly yelled into nothing. "OTHER THAN THE FACT I'M CHAINED TO THE WALL, EVERYTHING ELSE IS FINE!!"

"_Nova, control yourself._" Mandarin chuckled. "_You were always one to lose yourself... Maybe THAT is another reason why you are so... appealing._"

Nova gagged. "YOU SICK PIECE OF SCRAP!"

"_Call me what you wish, my dear... But I'd clear my head if I were you before your drama life comes around to save you._"

"What in Shuggazoom are you talking about?" Nova asked, getting upset.

"_I mean that Sprx and Tashi are on their way RIGHT NOW to save you... Because they LOVE you, but the really want an answer... The answer that might kill the other..._"

"W-what?"

"_Tell me now, Nova..._" Mandarin's cold tone rang in Nova's ears. "_Who do you REALLY love? Tashi... the sweet, innocent young monkey you became fond of but betrayed you at the worst time? Or little Sparky... the one you loved your whole life, but left you off guard? Tell me, Nova..._"

"I... I..."

"_TELL ME!!_"

"I DON'T KNOW ANYMORE!" Nova screamed with tears running down her cheeks. "I... I don't... know anymore, Mandarin..."

Mandarin laughed. "_I thought so... You'd better make up your mind... Time is running out... They're less than fifty miles away..._"

"Sprx! Tashi! No!! Get away!! Please!! He'll kill you!"

"_I never said I'd kill them, Nova... I'll just torture them until they die a slow, painful death... THAT is the penalty for betrayal. I raised Tashi like my own, and he left my side for YOU! Sprx is LONG past overdue for death... And guess what? When I catch them, I kill them RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU. Just so you can hear them scream..._"

"No..." Nova cried.

* * *

Me: O.O

Kay... Not the best chapter EVER... But still... Please review!!


	13. Trust Issues

Me: Holas mi amigos!! When we last left, Tashi and Sprx made a pact to not kill each other... But whose to say that Mandarin can't meddle a bit? MU-WAHAHAHAHAHA!! Read o--

Chiro: Oh! Can I say it?!

Me: Uh, why?

Chiro: Well, I figure if I'm going to be here for twenty chapters, I might as well do something. Besides, you always say it!!

Me: Fine! Sheesh...

Chiro: Read on! Okay, that was completely lame. Why do you--

Me: SHUT IT!!

* * *

Sprx and Tashi set camp near a river after they travled about ten miles through the thick jungle. Tashi split wood with his bare hands, and Sprx kept the fire going while sitting on a stump.

Tashi sighed after slicing a piece of wood again. "Sprx?" Tashi looked at him with fear. "What do you think Mandarin's going to do to Nova?"

The red monkey lightly smiled, but kept his eyes on the fire. "I know Nova... Mandarin can't get a finger on her... Much less a fist or anything like that."

"Do you think she's okay?" Tashi asked, still worried.

"It's Nova, Tashi." Sprx looked at him with ease. "She can take care of herself until we get there to teach Manny a leason."

Tashi smiled and went back to chopping. After a few minutes, Tashi stopped in mid-chop, which got Sprx's attention.

"What?"

Tashi fell to his knees. "I... I'm sorry."

Sprx got up from his seat and walked over to him. "What are you talking about? I don't care about how you chop the wood. I don't see why you're making a big deal out of-"

"No, Sprx." Tashi buried his face in his hands. "I mean I shouldn't have even met Nova. She'd still be with you if not for me... She'd be safe on Shuggazoom... It's all my fault..."

Sprx narrowed his eyes and curled his lips. "What are you talking about?!"

Tashi raised his eyes to a fuming Sprx.

"How could I have known that Nova was _truely _happy with me?" Sprx yelled. "Nothing is your fault, Tashi. Not even the whole Mandarin deal. _YOU_ turned your back on your loyalty to Mandarin to save someone you love._ I_ turned my back on the loyalty Nova had with me... Trust is a two-way street." Sprx sighed and turned his back to Tashi. "I took the worst way possible."

**_WITH MANDARIN AND NOVA _(NOTE!!: NEVER USE "MANDARIN AND NOVA" IN THE SAME SENTENCE EVER AGAIN!!)**

Mandarin chuckled in delight at Sprx being so angry while Nova was chained to a stone wall behind him. She was covered in blood and bruises with her head tilted... She looked almost dead, but she was breathing heavily. A large computer was in front if Mandarin, with Tashi and Sprx on the screen.

"Well, well..." Mandarin lifted himself from his chair and walked towards Nova. "I guess you're not so strong after all... Am I right?"

Nova slightly groaned, making a snarl crawl across his face. He lifted his hand and punched her across the face.

"ANSWER ME, NOVA!" He screamed, lifting his hand again.

She flinched, but lightly whispered, "_Yes..."_

He smiled, and went back to his computer. "You know Nova, when Tashi and Sprx are dead, I think I'll be merciful enough to make you my queen... Just don't squirm this time..."

Nova lifted her blood ridden face and growled. "_You... You... mon... monster..._"

Mandarin turned his head, and wickedly smiled. "Looks like _you _need more discipline..."

Nova's eyes widened, but quickly narrowed. "You'll never get to Sprx and Tashi!! NEVER!!"

"And how do you know that, you stubborn fool?!" Mandarin laughed.

Nova clenched her fists and struggled out of her chains. "Sprx and Tashi can't be beaten with me!! It'll take a lot more than that to be broken down!!"

Mandarin moved closer to her face and whipspered in her ear, "_We'll see about that... Dearest Nova..._" He spun around and clicked a red button on a gadget on his wrist. Two tiny mechanical bugs with red eyes fluttered around him, waiting for a command.

"GO FIND THAT GOOD-FOR-NOTHING TRAITOR AND THAT UNGRATEFUL LITTLE BRAT!!!!" Mandarin pointed to the screen that showed Sprx and Tashi. (Which is which???)

**BACK AT THE CAMP SITE**

Sprx and Tashi slept quietly on their mats, everything peaceful. Then, the two bugs flew down, eyes glowing blood red. They scurried around their camp, somehow able to throw things around. After two hours, they left, leaving the camp looking like a garbage dump.

_THE NEXT MORNING_

Tashi slowly tried to lift his eyelids, until he was hit in the face with a pan. "ARG!" He yelled in pain, as Sprx stood behind him with his eyes narrowed.

"WAKE UP, YOU CREEP!" Sprx yelled, dropping the pan and activating his magnets.

The gray monkey stood up and looked around. Everything was scattered: the supplies, the map was torn, the compass was broken, and their bags were throw in the river. "What did you do?!" Tashi yelled.

"WHAT I DID?!" Sprx yelled, not putting his magnets down. "I WAS ASLEEP ALL NIGHT! YOU DID THIS!!"

Tashi glared at Sprx, clenching his fists. "I KNOW YOU'RE LYING! THAT'S HOW WE GOT INTO THIS MESS!!"

Sprx rolled his eyes. "OH DON'T START, YOU TRAITOR! YOU'RE STILL WORKING WITH MANDARING SO THAT I CAN'T GET TO NOVA IN TIME!"

"ARE YOU NUTS?!" Tashi yelled, raising his fist.

**WITH MANDARIN AND NOVA... AGAIN...**

Mandarin smiled, watching his enimies make fools of themselves. (Did I type that? Oh my gods, I'M POSSESED BY THE MANDARIN DEMON! GET THE COOKIES!) He stood up and spun around, facing Nova: who was bloodier and even more bruised than before. "Dearest Nova... You don't look well. Is seeing the two men you love making you sick?"

(WARNING! NEXT SENTENCE MAY NOT BE SUITBLE FOR YOUNGER READERS!!) "_Go... to... hell..._" she muttered. (If I were Nova at that very moment, I'd say the very same thing!!)

Mandarin smiled, moving closer to her face. He brushed his cheek against her face, inhaling her scent. (Freak much?) Nova tried to push him away, but he punched her in the stomach before she could do anything. Nova spit blood, dripping down from her lips and onto the stone floor. "It seems you need more discipline, Dearest Nova..." he smirked, moving back to his computer. He press a green button and smiled. "Please send Nova," he paused, "back to the Tourture Chamber..."

Nova's eyes widened.

* * *

Me: BUM BUM BUM!! OOH, I DID NOT FAIL TO COME BACK IN 2009, DID I?!

Chiro: Weirdo...

Me: Oh, bite me.


	14. Seperate Ways

Me: Hi, guys. Mimi here, with a dramatic chapter for ya'.

*Chiro stares at his bite marks.

Chiro: Seriously, you have some problems for a girl...

Me: You're one to talk, square-head!

*I show the burn marks on the side of my stomach.

Just read on, please.

* * *

Sprx and Tashi glared at each other with hatred in their eyes. Sprx had his magnets activated while Tashi pulled out his weapon of choice, some sort of a shorter purple light-saber.

"I know what you're trying to do," Sprx said, pointing to Tashi. "You're still working with Mandarin and trying to _get _me out of the way so that I can't save her!"

Tashi rolled his eyes and got into a fighting stance. "Whatever, you faker_! _You're the one working with Mandarin! Who else would have better connections with a freak like Mandarin other than the guy who worked with him in the past?! You're sick, you know that?" He growled at the horrifyingly angry Sprx. "Once _I _save Nova from you _and _Mandarin, me and Nova will live happily ever after."

Sprx's eyes narrowed as the got into his fighting stance. "_You're _the sick one!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. "Who else but you would work with a pig like Mandarin to have someone you know you could never have?!"

Tashi yelled a battle cry and chased after Sprx. Be thrusted his saber to Sprx chest, but Sprx quickly pushed it out to his left side and hit Tashi in the gut with an electric charge blasting into his body.

Tashi staggered backwards, but quickly regained his strength and swiped his saber at Sprx's right magnet, slicing it off of his arm and making him scream in agony.

"AGH!" Sprx yelled, gripping his right wrist with his only hand and falling to his knees. "YOU MOTHER (Censored!!!)"

Tashi relaxed his stance and smirked at his fallen enemy. "Hurts, doesn't it?" He slid his saber behind his back and threw on his cape. "Mandarin did the same thing to me when I _was _loyal to him… 'Pain becomes power, Tashi,' he told me."

__

Flashback…

Tashi was training in the rain with his master, Mandarin. Tashi was badly hurt; blood was seeping out of his side and face, scars traced around his body and back, and he was panting heavily. Mandarin didn't have a scratch on his evil body. Not a bead of sweat or anything. Just mud on his metallic feet.

"You're getting good, Tashi-kun," Mandarin smiled through the rain, his hands behind his back.

Tashi lightly chuckled in the back of his throat with the last shred of power in his voice. "Th… Thank… you… M… Mandarin-senshi…" He was in a large amount of pain. It felt to him as if his body was on fire, and the cold rain falling onto him didn't put it out. Tashi panted and heaved, but the extra air didn't do him justice.

"Just remember this, my student," Mandarin said wisely, crossing his arms and closing his eyes. "Pain is almost unbearable… But when you come to realize that pain can't get any worse, that is when you are at your most powerful… You can't be harmed anymore after that. Pain becomes power."

__

Tashi dropped to his knees and held himself up with his hands, looking as if he were bowing to Mandarin. "Master Mandarin," he said without a trace of dignity, "how did you become so wise? How am I so lucky to learn at the feet of the greatest teacher in the galaxy?"

Mandarin smiled evilly, not moving. "I've had too much pain cross by my life as it is. Betrayal, dishonor, and mutiny are also form of pain, each by one of my previous comrades on a pathetic team I thought I could trust."

"But who?" Tashi looked up from the mud to his master. "Who would ever betray you?"

Mandarin's eyes widened at the mention of this. He turned his back on his student and scowled. "The Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce… Now enough training. You need your rest," he said carelessly. "We begin training again when you have your strength regained."

"Hai," was all Tashi said as his master turned and walked away, leaving him in the cold rain.

End flashback…

Tashi watched as Sprx struggled to keep from screaming. He pulled his hood over his head and turned away, smiling slightly. "I'll find Nova myself and destroy Mandarin… And unlike _you_, I don't need a team to help me."

Sprx's eyes looked up, filled with hatred and fire. He desperately wanted to choke Tashi to his fateful death, but he needed _two _hands for that. "Fine… by me… you… sick… twisted…"

Before he could insult Tashi anymore, Tashi ran towards him as fast as lightning and kicked him in the stomach. Sprx fell forward, screaming in more pain. "You knew we would have to go our separate ways eventually…"

__

With Nova and Mandarin…

Mandarin watched with delight as his previous student and teammate fought for Nova. He had his feet kicked up on his control keyboard, with his fingers pressing together like a mad scientist. Just then, Nova came in with more cuts and scars than before, but she wasn't tied or held by two body guards.

"Ah," Mandarin sighed, lifting himself up and holding his arms out for some kind of a welcoming hug. "My dearest Nova… How is my queen?"

She made no facial emotion, but nodded. "I…" she stuttered. "I have never felt better… My king."

"Hmm…" he said, moving to her and lightly bringing her into an awkward hug. "That is what I like to hear. I'm so glad we could work something out so that I didn't have to kill you…"

She growled, but low enough so that Mandarin couldn't hear her. "I live only to please my king," she lied. "I just wish I could have looked past those two fools and stand by your side as your queen earlier."

"There, there," he patted her head and smiled evilly. "All is forgiven. I'm sure that the Alchemist would be proud of your decision to stay with me." Nova's eyes widened. "He told me that I should stay with you all… but seeing that the others betrayed me, he would be happy that you stayed true to him and promised that we should at least try to stick together."

She sighed, but not with anger. With sadness… "We…" she choked back her words. "We only need each other to make the galaxy better than it is now, Mandarin."

He released their embrace and looked at her with somewhat of soft eyes. "My queen… My lovely, faithful, trusting, dearest Nova…"

She almost smiled, but in her mind she was screaming with sickness, anger, and frustration. "_AGH!_" she yelled in her thoughts. "_Just you wait, King Boy! We WILL stop you! We will!!_"

_Back with Tashi and Sprx_

Sprx laid on the ground, gripping his wrist and twisting back and forth. Tashi grabbed his things and left, both going their seperate ways.

* * *

Me: … I have nothing to say at this point.

Chiro: Music to my ears.

*I punch the side of his head.


	15. Eternal Loyalty

Me:... Hey guys. I'm a little depressed right now. When I'm depressed, I always write the best with this story.

Chiro: Why are you—

Me: I DON'T NEED ANY LIP FROM YOU, POINDEXTER!!

Chiro: ?

Me: Uh, sorry. Read on while I make some hot chocolate. Do you want any, Chiro?

Chiro: Yes please.

* * *

Tashi cut through the thick jungle with his saber and grunted. He was hopelessly lost. He didn't have a jetpack like a handless Sprx did.

"I'll… never… get… out… of here," he grunted between slices. He wiped a few drops of sweat off of his head and looked up to the starry sky and sighed, thinking about Nova. "_Don't worry, Nova,_" he said in a determined whisper. "_I _will _find you_…"

__

Back with Sprx…

"Why, that no good, pig-faced, chicken-legged, ungrateful, low-life, self-centered, know-it-all, drama queenish, hand chopping, cheating, lying, JERK!!" Sprx yelled as he wrapped his wrist in bandages while scowling. How would he find Nova with only one hand?

He finished wrapping and stood up, looking to the sky. "Hmph," he growled to himself. "That's all right. I can find Nova without _both _of my hands!"

Sprx grabbed his bags and put out his fire, walking into the jungle… at night.

__

Back with Tashi…

"AGH!" Tashi screamed, running away from a giant python he accidentally swiped his saber at, thinking it was a vine with strange colors. "GET AWAY FROM ME, YOU VENOMOUS LITTLE DEMON!"

He ran right towards a cliff, looking over his shoulder to hear angered hissing getting closer to him. He looked back down to the high, yet calm, waters. Without a second though, he jumped in, holding his metallic nose and eventually landing in the water with a heavy _SPLASH!_

Water closed in around his body, reaching up to the tip of his chin. He kicked his feet vigorously, struggling to stay at the surface of the water at looking for some dry land. But then it hit him… He couldn't swim.

He rolled his eyes and screamed, "_OH, GREAT JOB, TASHI, YOU AIR-HEAD! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW TO SWIM, YET YOU JUMP INTO DEEP, DARK, RAPID WATERS! HOW CLEVER!! HELP! HELP ME!!" _Water lifted over his chin, then past his mouth, then his nose, and finally his eyes were surrounded by dark pitched water.

__

With Sprx…

Sprx ran through the jungle, not looking back, nor knowing where he was going. He just continued forward, determined by finding Nova so much that he didn't know he was lost.

_"Great,_" he thought, stopping where he stood. "_I'm lost! AND Tashi has the map!!_"

_A few hours after Tashi drowned…_

Tashi was swept by the current onto a beach. Somehow, Mandarin was able to see everything, and sent over a million metal bugs to capture him.

He laid face down in the sand, not breathing or anything. The bugs finally came to him and swept over his body, like a wave, and lifted him from the sand with his face to Mandarin's secret hideout…

Mandarin smiled evilly at his old apprentice. He would have Tashi under his control again… Whether he likes it or not. He remembered the first time Tashi swore his loyalty to him.…

_Flashback_

_Mandarin held a child sized grey monkey in his arms, the way babies are held. The orange monkey sneered behind him to a destroyed lab with dead humans inside of it's remaining rubble. Mandain had saved a monkey for some odd reason; a monkey he didn't even know..._

_He had only looked through a window and there before him were two male humans trying to give the small monkey a shot. After that, he was raged with so much anger that he did know what happened until he found that he destroyed everything. Regardless of his past, he still could care for something.... Somehow._

_He looked down to the shocked monkey child who hasn't spoken after what he just saw. He was paralyzed with fear, confusion, doubt, all sad and confused emotions curling into his mind. "W-Who are you?" the small one asked, his body shaking with fear._

_"I am Mandarin," he replied, shocked. Mandarin didn't intend on telling the smaller one his name; he would have just let him out into the wild where he belonged. "And who are you?"_

_"Tashi, sir." Tashi said, quaking as Mandarin held him. "Why did you rescue me?"_

_Mandarin let Tashi down roughly, still a murderous glare beaming in his eyes. "They were about to kill you. Did you WANT to die, child?" _

_Tashi shook his head slowly, feeling weak in the knees. "T-they said they were just giving me a shot. They said I needed it..." His voice was quaky and shrill, as if he thought he were about to be beaten to death._

_"Typical human behavior to lie." He said quickly, looking back to the destroyed lab. "I've seen that _medicine_ before... It's something humans use to..." his voice trailed off. "To take us down. To test on us. Our kind is USED by them."_

_Tashi looked into nothing; his mind became lost into a dark void of nothingness. They were trying to kill him?? He was taken away from his mother, gagged until unconsious, and they WERE ABOUT TO KILL HIM?! Tashi balled his fists in anger, then turned away from Mandarin with watery eyes. "I... I can't believe it..." He said with tension in his tone._

_Mandarin looked back at him with confusion and surprise, but softened back to his angered face. "I'm used to being betrayed..."_

_"Who betrayed you?"_

_"... I don't like to relive my past, child... I'm trying to rid myself of it..." Mandarin said coldly. It was true; he tried to get rid of the monkey team, still. He felt that what he tried to do to Shuggazoom was right. He saw the way humans treated monkey kind, which is another reason to why he rescued Tashi. He might have been cold hearted, but he wasn't heartless._

_"Maybe I can help..." Tashi said silently. Mandarin looked back again with more surprise then before. "To get rid of your past, I mean." The grey monkey child looked back to Mandarin with determination. "If it's the only thing I can do for my rescuer... Or... maybe... you could... mentor me..."_

_Mandarin widened his eyes in shock. No one had ever asked to be his apprentice before; not even the monkey team. The orange monkey clenched his fists tighter, and turned back to the destroyed lab. "How can I be sure that your word is true, Tashi? I'm not one to be toyed with..."_

_"I swear my eternal loyalty to you, Mandarin." Tashi said seriously. "Train me. Train me so that I can be at least half as good as you are. Teach me to kill_—"

_"IT IS NOT KILLING, CHILD," Mandarin raised his voice, making Tashi jump a little. "It is... avengence. Revenge. Anger. Killing without any motovation is PATHETIC. It means your weak."_

_Tashi looked down to the corner of his eye, gritting his teeth. "I want to avenge you. I want to avenge all monkies who are test subjects to filthy humans... And... I want to avenge myself." Mandarin glared back to the small child. "I was taken away from my home; my family was killed before my eyes; they almost killed me just to test on me..."_

_Mandarin looked to the ground, pondering. Why would he need an apprentice? He could destroy the monkey team on his own... couldn't he? If he were to somehow die, Tashi would take his place in life. Better yet, he could train Tashi so that he would be the ultimate warrior of the galaxies and beyond. His destiny would live on in Tashi... Then Tashi would have an apprentice, and it would just keep going. Mandarin's rule would never die._

_"Very well, child..." Mandarin said with trust. "You will be my apprentice. But remember: You swore your eternal loyalty to me..."_

_Tashi nodded, lightning flashed across the sky, then rain began to fall down on the two..._

End flashback...

Mandarin growled; he saved Tashi's skin and fur, trained him to be as great as he is, and how is he repaid? He falls in love with one of his enimies and betrays him. No more. He had been betrayed twice in his life, already... And he would NEVER go soft again.

"Soon, Tashi..." Mandarin pressed his fingers together and leaned back. "We will reunite... and this time... **no mercy**..." He leaned back forward and pressed a red button on his control table, activating a small speaker. "BRING TASHI TO THE TORTURE CHAMBER AND SEE WHAT YOU CAN GET OUT OF HIM! I'LL BE DOWN THERE SHORTLY..."

* * *

Me: I know most of my chapters were REALLY vauge and terrible, but I'll fix that. I'll replace them with the same thing, but a little better.

Chiro: Don't you mean you'll make them A LOT better? Because they're pretty darn bad—

*I throw my cup at him, and he ducks.*


	16. A Team Without It's Glue

Me: A chapter FILLED with drama... It's what the monkey team has been doing since Nova left. (I got some PMs asking about them...)

*I hear crying from behind me*

Me: Chiro? Are you crying AGAIN?!

Chiro: WOULD IT KILL YOU TO HAVE A HEART, MIMI?! _WAAA!!!_

Me: Oh, gods...

*I pat him on the back to console him...*

Me: It's okay, pal... Read on please.

Disclaimer: MIMISWEET4 DOES NOT OWN SRMTHFG! But she DOES own Tashi.

(PS: For best effect, please read in the dark while listening to either 'Slipping Through My Fingers' by Meryl Strepp or to 'Bella's Lullaby', which can both be found on my blog.)

(PPS: THE SLIGHTEST HINT OF NOVA/GIBSON IS HERE!!!)

* * *

Shuggazoom's night sky hung over the sleeping city like a shimmering black veil. The moist air was still and hushed; not a soul was awake at this time, except for a few of the Monkey Team... Ever since Nova left, the day sky was gray and gloomy, as if she took the sun with her along with the last pained words that repeated through Chiro's mind nonstop...

Chiro sat at the top of the robot silently, watching the moon with a hurt expression. It's been only a few weeks since Nova left, and nothing was the same. It's almost as if all the life from the team left with her...

"Chiro?" A sweet voice called from behind him.

He turned around to see his girlfriend, Jinmay. Her eyes were red with old tears, and she looked sick. "Hey Jinmay... You okay?"

Jinmay tried for a smile, but nothing came out of her whimpering voice.

Chiro lifted himself up and turned to Jinmay, putting his hand on her trembling shoulder. She felt weak and fragile. "You miss her... Don't you?"

Her face appeared more hurt, then she threw herself into a hug, which Chiro took without hesitation. "I miss her so much, Chiro," she said between cries of pain and loss. "She was like a sister to me..."

Chiro let a small tear fall from his eye, but he wiped it away so Jinmay wouldn't think less of him. He held his eyes together tightly and had Jinmay as close to him as he could. "She was like my mom...""

Jinmay clung onto Chiro and cried. She felt every last drop fall on his shoulder, and she felt drops of tears fall on her shirt as he lightly cried along with her... "It'll be okay, Jinmay," he said through his sobs. "It'll all be okay..."

She dug her thin fingers in his shoulders while he held her around the waist tightly, each having a sob trapped in throats and had no choice but to be forced out. They weren't about to lose each other, not ever...

***

Quiet and careful, Gibson was working on a few chemical experiments... It was all he ever did now that Nova was gone... He became so bored. He never heard anything through the Super Robot anymore, like the common sounds of Nova yelling at Sprx. Everything was silent, almost dead...

"GIBSON!!" A deathly loud yell came from his door.

He spilled chemicals all over his desk and on himself from the sudden shock. "Oh, bloody hell! WHO IS THERE?!" (NOT something I would write! Grr!!! I HATE SWEARING! IT MAKES ME FEEL WEIRD!!)

The blue monkey turned angrily to the intruder, but only saw a sad green face that was once colorful and eccentric. "Otto, what do you want?!"

Otto held his tails by the end of it, looking timidly to the floor. "I'm lonely, Gibson..."

Gibson slapped his forehead, then turned back to his desk and forcibly pushed everything off of it, making more things crash to the floor. "WOULD YOU GROW UP, OTTO?!" He yelled with his eyes shut tightly. He had never raised his voice from sheer anger before... At least not to Otto.

"I UNDERSTAND THAT YOU'RE UPSET," the angry blue monkey yelled. "BUT THAT IS NO REASON TO BE ACTING LIKE A BLOODY CHILD!" Blood rushed to his face, making it hard to think.

"Why are you being so mean, Gibson?!" Otto screamed back, tears forming in his eyes. Otto never cried... Never.

Gibson rubbed his temples, then sighed with exasperation. He never liked yelling, no matter how many times he did it. It was just something he did impulsively... He turned to face Otto, whose eyes were blood-shot from tears.

"Otto," he murmured quietly, "I... I'm sorry for yelling at you. I just..." his voice trailed away. "Nova was a very important part of the team, you know?"

The green monkey rubbed his arm and sighed, staring at his feet that were shuffling together. The room became deathly quiet, but Gibson's mind was screaming. He hated seeing Otto upset... He was like a small kid with a fragile heart.

Otto sighed, but tried for a smile. "Yeah... she was..." Suddenly, his eyes opened widely. "DID YOU LOVE HER?!"

A jolt of shock hit Gibson, almost making him fall backwards. "W— What?! Are you absurd?! I— I have NEVER viewed Nova in _that way_ and I never will!" He stuttered, making Otto roll his eyes.

"You're lying!" He yelled, pointing to his stammering friend. "You DO love Nova! I can see it in your eyes!"

Gibson made an effort to object, but eventually he heaved a sigh then turned to put his hands on his desk. "..._Yes_..." He muttered, lowering his head to his messy papers. "I did... But I don't anymore. I— It was a brief affection, I assure you," he said.

"When?" Otto stepped closer, getting interested but uncomfortable.

"Three years before she and Sprx became a couple..." Gibson said with shame. "I was taken away by everything about her; soft bubble-gum eyes, sun impersonating fur that felt like velvet, but..." He swooned slightly. "It was her voice that _really_ stole my heart. It sounded like a chorus of a heavenly composition that I practically fed on."

Otto patted his back and smiled. "Like poetry, my friend... How come you never tried to get together with her?"

"Because..." His tone lowered. "Because I knew _we_ could never, ever happen. Besides, when I found out she loved Sprx back when we fought Velina, I guess I lost interest." He spun around slowly and half-smiled. "It's actually nice to get that off of my chest."

"Anytime, buddy..." Otto pulled him into a friendly hug that Gibson desperately needed.

***

It was a calm midnight after so many days of restless sleep for Antauri. Ever since Nova had left, he had the strangest nightmares that even _he_ couldn't figure out. One dreaded night after another, he saw the most horrifying images of his team getting harmed or killed...

_He looked around in his dreams, seeing Shuggazoom in ruins; the sky was blood-red with ashen clouds draped over the remains of the once proud city and lifeless bodies layed around him, but he couldn't move or go to their side._

_Antauri glared up with frightened eyes to Skeleton King, who towered over the city with tentacles as black as the night sky flowing out from under his cloak. He smiled evilly to Antauri, and lifted his hand to show his firm grasp holding something that made the silver monkey gasp in utter shock: the team._

_They were being crushed to death by their enemy, their faces turning as pale as a sheet. They turned their squinted eyes to Antauri and mouthed the word "help". He noticed the only one who wasn't in the Skeleton King's boney hand: Nova._

_"NO!" He screamed to the undead skeleton who couldn't help but smile. "STOP! PLEASE! SPARE THEM! TAKE ME INSTEAD! JUST LET THEM LIVE!"_

_Chiro was the first to yell something back. "A_— _Antauri! RUN! FIND NOVA! SAVE YOURSEL—"_

_He stopped, then his head jerked down, revealing that he was dead, along with the others. They were gone, then Skeleton King laughed with victory, throwing his head back and mocking Antauri from the loss of the remains of his family._

_Antauri shook his head from disbelief. "No..." he murmured, then his eyes filled with tears of rage as he lifted his fists and hit the ground hard. "NO! NO! NO! YOU MONSTER! I'LL KILL YOU!"_

Antauri woke, startled from another nightmare. He clawed his throbbing heart, cold sweat making their way down the sides of his head. He lowered his head into his shaking hands and sighed.

"_Just another nightmare, Antauri," _he assured himself. _"Calm yourself..."_

He stared around his room, sighed longingly, then let his head slowly down to his pillow...

* * *

Me: Hmm... Not that good, huh? Oh well... I'll update soon!

Chiro: WAA! I CAN'T STOP CRYING! WAAAAA!!

Me: Good grief...


	17. What To Do ?

Me: I updated my most dramatic story yet. Hoo-rah and such. . .

Chiro: Hmmm. . .

Me: What?

Chiro: You're too bland to be thirteen. Seriously.

Me: Yeah? You're fourteen and _you_ hang out with monkeys. It would be an understatement for someone to call you 'socially-underdeveloped.'

Chiro: Don't start. . .

(Read in at night with sad music playing for best effect.)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

Tashi slowly opened my eyes to see some sort of a circular cellar, all dripping stone without light or the slightest hint of hope. He was chained to a wall without his feet touching the ground, putting pressure on his wrists. It was nighttime, and he could feel the moon seeping in the cell through the window high above his head, giving him enough light to see.

He cautiously looked around, seeing only a wooden door before him. The grey monkey struggled in his chains, gasping and yelling for someone to help him. Why did he have to cut off Sprx's hand?

The wooden door creaked open, showing him the last monkey he wanted to ever see again. Tashi sneered at Mandarin, who smiled with self-pleasure.

"Ah, my _faithful_ apprentice. . ." He began, inspecting his fingers boringly. "How have you been? It's only been a day or so and you look dreadful!"

Tashi pulled on his chains again, grunting with anger and struggle. "You're one to talk." He regained his thoughts in order to read Mandarin's mind, but he failed. _Why isn't it working? _He asked himself.

Mandarin shook his head slowly, clicking his tongue with disappointment. "Tsk, tsk, tsk, Tashi. You know better than that. I raised you, remember? I am your master. . ."

"You are _not_ my master! Not anymore. . ." Tashi yelled coldly, shaking in his chains, but not getting a flinch from Mandarin.

"All I want to know is this: _Why did you betray me?_" He asked, turning his back to Tashi. "Of all times to let me down. You knew I was after that appalling Monkey Team."

"I have my reasons." Tashi said simply. He had more than one. . .

In the blink of an eye, Mandarin quickly threw a fierce punch to Tashi's stomach, causing him to cough up blood. "_Tell me, you little brat_." He whispered in his ear sharply.

"Be. . . Believe it, or not. . ." He strained himself to speak. "I've. . .Opened my eyes. . .To see that. . .Revenge won't help you. . .It only makes things worse. . ." Tashi spit the blood seeping from his lips to Mandarin's feet.

"Who taught you that rubbish?!" Mandarin snapped back, grabbing him by the neck and holding a firm grasp that made him turn a shade of blue.

Tashi lifted his head slowly and half-smiled. "N. . . Nova did. . . And I fell in love. . . With her. . ." It was true; it was all true.

Mandarin laughed scornfully. "Oh, please! There is no love anymore, Tashi. Only lust. . ." He smiled slyly, then left him without another word of hatred. All that was left for Tashi to hear was Mandarin's cold and spine-tingling laughter, guiding its way back to his ears that no longer wished to be reminded.

Tashi began to struggle harder, grunting and cursing at his former master. What was he to do? Mandarin was going to do something terrible to Nova, and there he was, chained to a wall and completely helpless to the one he loved.

Damn that monkey! Damn him three hundred ways over! Truly a villainous primate, no heart or compassion. But it made Tashi think: _If Mandarin hates the world so much, why did he ever bother to save me?_

Small streaks of blood dripped past his chin and splashed to the cellar floor without a single noise; all he could hear was his heavy panting and breaking heart. The chill of the room surrounded him like the freezing waters he jumped into with Sprx.

What was he going to do. . .?

***

Sprx continued through the dense forest, muttering to himself about how much easier it would be if he had his hand back. What was he going to do? Seeing through his cockiness, he knew it would be _impossible_ to save Nova now.

But. . . He had to be strong. He wanted Nova to see that he would do anything for her.

However, every now and again, an annoying question that he never ever wanted to think of came into his mind: _Does she want me or Tashi?_

It pained him more than a trillion knives stabbing him all over; it was more tear-jerking than seeing his best friend die in the clawed hands of Skeleton King; for him, at least, losing Nova to someone else would be the most gruesome end to his life.

He still wanted Nova to be happy, though. If he were to be greedy enough to have Nova and for her not to love him back, he would never forgive himself.

Not to have her would kill him; having her but with her not being happy would kill him; the thought of Mandarin taking advantage of her was killing him; the idea of Tashi, the monkey he hated with all of his being, not pulling through with his own attempt to save Nova was killing him.

For some odd reason, he felt that there was no good way out of this mess.

What was he going to do. . .?

***

Within her own dilemma, Nova sat silently in her own chambers, although it still looked like a prison. Why Mandarin chose an old, abandoned, decaying fort made of nothing but broken down stones would be something she would never understand.

She was curled into a corner, her crown on the other side of the room from where she threw it with frustration, holding onto her tail as if it were her only life-line. Her sobs were as silent as everything else around her, having no other choice but to take in the eerie silence.

Tashi. . .The one who comforted her in her time of need. The one who saw that she wanted adventure and new discoveries with that special someone. The one who was being tortured underneath the same roof as her, and she couldn't do anything to help him.

Sprx. . .The one whom she has loved since her days as a child. The one who showed her the silver-lining in life, who explained to her how cracking a joke at the worst of times would be good for a change, who knew how to make her smile. . .The one who was fighting for his life somewhere else and she couldn't help him.

Mandarin. . .The one who locked her up and threw away the key. The one who tormented her in hopes of getting a word of appreciation from it. The one who found her unwillingly, irrevocably, and hopelessly beautiful. The one who was killing Sprx and Tashi and she couldn't stop him.

It made her gut twist in an uncomfortable knot.

What was she going to do. . .?

_***_

His thoughts were racing. Mandarin was in his lair, plotting a way to crack Tashi into telling him where Sprx was, tapping his greasy fingers impatiently and waiting for a plan.

In spite of his evil scheme, he still had the matter of Nova falling in love with him again.

He knew that he loved her, and like-wise with herself, back when he was the leader of the Monkey Team, yet his own want of power distracted him from getting what was rightfully his.

Now that he had such power underneath his paw, she refused. It made him angrier than ever before.

It was all their fault. So close to achieving his goals in life, and they just had to ruin it. All he needed was a queen, and when the time came to retrieve her, she had fallen for someone else.

He knew that in order to regain her heart, he had to dispose of the obstacles known as Sprx and Tashi, but how was he going to do so?

Tashi was strong. He was trained underneath his very own watch. As was Sprx when driven by the right inspiration. Mandarin knew that is would be difficult to get rid of them.

What was he going to do. . .?

* * *

Me: Ah, nothing is better than a good villain! Or. . .A bad villain. Eh, Chiro?

Chiro: Speak for yourself. . .

Me: Hmph. Well, whatever. Short, I know, but this was all I could come up with. I'll update in due time, and you know the basic rules for when you finish a story:

1: Review or don't review. Your choice.

2: If you do review, don't flame.

_(FLAME: —Within FF.N terms— To send a review, openly mocking or sending inappropriate opinions to the story and/or the author.)_


End file.
